My side of the story
by Little Lady Black
Summary: O ponto de vista de cada um dos Black sobre a fuga de Andromeda.
1. Dor

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Bellatrix  
**

Ah Bellatrix, você sabia, não sabia? Fora a primeira a sentir que os pilares de seu castelo estavam prestes a ruir. Vocês eram tão parecidas que os olhos destreinados as confundiam. Compartilhavam dúvidas, anseios e segredos. E você gostava disso. Andromeda era seu eu em miniatura. E você gostava. Era uma extensão de si mesma, o retrato do que todo Black deveria ser. Mas havia as diferenças, mas destas você não gostava tanto. Você até as ignorava. Andromeda tinha os olhos e os cabelos mais claros, um jeito mais doce de falar. E Andromeda sorria. Ah, lembra-se como o sorriso dela era bonito, Bellatrix? Esta era a única diferença que não lhe incomodava, mas a assustava. Você não sabia sorrir como Andromeda, e já chegou a ter inveja disso. Mas ela sorria pra você, e de certa forma, isso bastava. Mas então ele apareceu, e tudo começou a ruir, não é Bellatrix? Ela já não mais lhe fazia confidencias, agora vivia para cima e para baixo com um diário. O que ela lhe escondia? Você a conhecia bem de mais para saber que não era nada, como ela lhe falava. Mas porque mentia? Ah, Andromeda tornara-se uma perfeita mentirosa. Em outra época sentiria orgulho, mas ela mentia para você, e isso a entristecia. E então você viu, no meio de um corredor qualquer, ela sorrira para ele. Um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos, que pareciam conter um raio de sol escondido. Ah Bellatrix, mas não era para você que ela sorrira, ela sorria para ele. E naquele dia você teve certeza, ela não era mais a sua menina, seu eu em miniatura. As diferenças só faziam aumentar a cada dia, ela já não concordava cm tudo o que sabiam. Duvidava da honra do sobrenome, da pureza do sangue. Ah, Andromeda estava perdendo o juízo. E levou o restante de sua sanidade consigo. Você sempre bailou sobre a linha tênue que dividia a loucura da demência, e bailava com sapatilhas de cetim. Cetim negro, seus tecido e cores favoritos. Ela era o fio que lhe segurava. Tão frágil. E a linha se desfez. Ah Bellatrix, então você o odiou. Odiou aquele maldito sangue ruim que levara sua irmã consigo. Logo ela, a que era idêntica a você em cada mínimo detalhe, oposta em toda sua plenitude. Mas você também a odiou Bellatrix, e desejou do fundo de seu coração que um dia ela sentisse tudo o que você sentia agora. Abandono, esquecimento e dor. Ah, era tanta dor. Ela lhe deixara sem em se quer olhar pra trás, como ela pode? E então você enlouqueceu Bellatrix, finalmente libertou-se das amarras da sanidade imposta. E ela iria pegar. E você a fez pagar, não fez Bellatrix? Toda a família dela estava morta. Aquele homem de sangue imundo pagara com a vida por todo mal que lhe causou. O fruto da traição deles também, ela era uma grande aberração, pelo menos ao seu modo de ver. Mas Andromeda sobrevivera, e para ela não haveria castigo maior. Ela sentiria o abandono, o esquecimento e toda a dor pelas quais você passou. Ah a dor, e era tanta dor.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado a Rebeca, que é a minha Bellatrix no RPG.

Feliz um ano de amizade, sua linda. *-*


	2. Vergonha

**Narcissa  
**

Você costumava se sentir protegida ao lado dela, não era? Andromeda era exatamente a irmã do meio, a que representava o equilíbrio entre vocês. Você amava quando ela chamava seu nome, Narcissa. Ela o fazia de um modo diferente, um sussurrar em meio a um sorriso. Ninguém tinha o sorriso bonito como o dela. Andromeda sempre lhe lembraria o outono, era a estação favorita dela. Os olhos castanhos se pareciam com aquelas folhas secas que cobriam os jardins da mansão, era pra lá que Andromeda lhe levava sempre queria lhe contar histórias. Ah, e como ela as contava bem. Falava de lugares e seres fantásticos sobre os quais nunca ouvira falar, mas eram sem dúvidas impressionantes. Melhor até do que as histórias de sua mãe, mesmo que jamais viesse a admitir na frente dela. Sua mãe se ofenderia, e você a amava. Porém uma história a preocupou e quando Andromeda admitiu ser a sua favorita você não gostou. Ela contava a história de uma princesa aprisionada, o nome dela também era Andromeda. Mas ela fora resgatada por um jovem chamado Perseu, aquele era o nome de seu herói, aquele que levara a princesa para bem longe de seus pais, causadores de todo o seu sofrimento. Você disse a Andromeda que não gostara da historia, ela lhe disse que deveria deixar de bobagens, pois era um conto como qualquer outro. Era difícil dizer não a ela, principalmente quando ela sorria daquela forma doce. E você assentiu. Mas jamais esqueceu a história, não é, Narcissa? Tinha medo de que alguém levasse a princesa para longe. Mas nada disse. Andromeda continuava sendo seu ponto de equilíbrio. Ela gostava de trançar os seus cabelos, e você amava ficar bonita. Gostava quando ela retirava de caixa de madeira aquelas fitas das mais variadas cores e texturas e as entrelaçava a seus fios longos e louros, enquanto conversavam sobre músicas, livros e poesias. Bellatrix raramente estava presente nestes momentos, ela não gostava de poesias. Finalmente você fora para Hogwarts, e agora podia ficar perto das três, e durante um bom tempo isso funcionou. Eram um trio perfeito, forte e invencível, e tudo isso porque vocês estavam unidas. Mas então você a viu cumprimentar aquele garoto loiro, ele não era bonito como Lucius Malfoy, pelo menos não á seu modo de ver. Ele era Ravenclaw, o azul da gravata o denunciava. Você perguntou a Andromeda quem ele era, ela disse que ele se chamava Theodore. Sem mais. Mas você era curiosa Narcissa, e você quis saber, você precisava. E após alguns dias, sem maiores dificuldades descobriu que ele se chamava Theodore Perseu Tonks. Seu coração se apertou, ele tinha o nome do herói. Mas para você, Narcissa, ele sempre seria o vilão. Por culpa dele o seu ponto de equilíbrio se fora, Bellatrix se tornava cada vez mais louca e você não tinha mais com quem falar sobre livros, musica e poesia. E então você sentiu vergonha. Porque você sempre fora perfeita. Ela também manchara seu nome, sua honra. Ah Narcissa, você amava sua mãe, e quando viu os olhos azuis, idênticos aos seus, banhados de lágrimas jurou a si mesma que a encheria de orgulho. Que o borrão carbonizado em sua tapeçaria não lhes faria falta. Era isso que Andromeda seria; apenas um borrão em sua história. Você seria perfeita Narcissa. E juntou esquecê-la. Mas a verdade é que todo outono você se entristecia, era a estação dela. Você odiava o outono.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado a Maria Fernanda, a minha Narcissa no RPG.


	3. Decepção & Culpa

**Cygnus e Druella**

Andromeda. Princesa mitológica, constelação, galáxia complexa. Um nome tão pesado para uma criança; Druella dissera. Mas Cygnus discordava, ele sabia que você seria forte, que honraria o nome de sua família de uma forma que nenhuma de sãs irmãs jamais honrou. Ele jamais confessou, mas você era sua favorita. Eram tão parecidos. Desde criança manifestava interesse pela leitura, astronomia, economia e filosofia. Tudo lhe chamava atenção. A forma como pronunciava as palavras corretamente desde pequena. Ele gostava desse seu lado intelectual, eram extremamente parecidos nisso. Você tocava piano, recitava poesias de cor e sabia o nome de casa estrela a e constelação que ele lhe apontava. Você fora seu orgulho Andromeda. Sua mãe também a admirava, mesmo que claramente se desse melhor com Narcissa. Gostava de ver que tinha jeito para mandar, ela dizia que isto era necessário a uma futura senhora da sociedade, como tinha certeza de que você seria. Ela gostava de ver quando arrumava os cabelos de Narcissa ou abraçava Bellatrix sem que a morena esperasse. Ela havia amor em seus olhos. O amor e a gentileza que vieram dela, e disso ela se orgulhava. Mas tinha medo, Irma certa vez lhe alertara que amor em demasia poderia ser prejudicial. Isso poderia troná-la fraca. Druella fingiu ignorar, mas teve medo, medo por sua menina. E quando aquela carta chegou o mundo deles desabou, Andromeda. Seu pai arremessara um vidro de licor em direção a lareira, ele não poderia acreditar que a sua favorita havia desgraçado seu nome daquela forma. Ele não queria acreditar que você os havia abandonado. Sua mãe chorou, a ultima frase da carta ressoando em seus ouvidos, _fora por amor_. O amor que ela tanto se orgulhara de ser seu, fora sua ruína. E ela chorou Andromeda, chorou por ter certeza de que jamais voltaria a ver a sua menina. Sua imagem apagada das fotos, as roupas em chamas e o nome carbonizado na tapeçaria. Eles juraram te esquecer, apagá-la de suas memórias. Mas todas as noites Cygnus conta constelações no céu, enquanto Druella ainda sussurra a sua canção de ninar favorita.

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo dedicado a Marina, que é a minha mãezinha no RPG. *-*  
Nunca tinha dedicado nada pra você, mas isso é só o começo.

Em breve vai ganhar uma fic só sua. *-*

Ficou diferente dos outros dois, apesar de ter sido escrito em segunda pessoa também.  
Mas senti que se não fizesse assim não ficaria legal.

Enfim, é isso ai.


	4. Correntes

**Andromeda**

Ah Andromeda, ninguém jamais perguntou como você se sentiu. Apenas lhe julgaram. Mas você se lembrava, se lembrava de tudo tão bem quanto eles. As madrugadas que passara em claro trocando confidências com Bellatrix, as peças que pregavam nas pessoas em decorrência de sua extraordinária semelhança e o quanto lhe fazia feliz chamá-la de irmã. Ela jamais saberia que o diário que carregava com sigo era escrito em forma de cartas, todas com apenas um destinatário; Bellatrix Black. Doía-lhe não poder compartilhar tudo que estava acontecendo com você, perdera seu ombro amigo e amiga confidente. E você precisava tanto, estava tão confusa. Ah Andromeda, você teve medo de perder a sanidade. Não teve? Você era uma boa aluna, sempre seguia corretamente o que lhe ensinavam. Então porque seu coração dizia o contrario? Ele era um sangue ruim, você deveria sentir nojo dele, mas não conseguia. Nem se quer compreendia mais o significado dessa expressão. Aos doze anos você o vira com a testa sangrando, Yaxley havia lhe atirado uma pedra, e aquilo a incomodou para sempre. _O sangue dele era tão vermelho quanto o seu_. Ao invés de nojo você sentira compaixão. Você herdara isso de Druella, sentia-se bem ao cuidar das pessoas. E ninguém sabe o quanto lhe doeu nunca mais ouvi-la cantar ou depositar um beijo de boa noite em sua testa, dizendo que a amava. Ninguém sabe o quanto lhe doeu saber que era a ultima vez que via Narcissa dormir tranquilamente em sua cama, enquanto se abraçava a você por medo da chuva. Ninguém jamais saberia do quanto sentiria falta de conversar com ela sobre música, livros e poesia. Ela nem se quer chegara a ver a fita que comprara para ela, era verde, ficaria perfeita em seus cabelos. Quase não conseguira escrever a carta que enviara a seu pai, cada palavra escrita era como uma faca que a feria por dentro, você jamais iria se recuperar. Sentiria falta de passar horas a fio ao seu lado, lendo em silencio, ou discutindo sobre política como se fossem dois velhos amigos. Ah Andromeda, ninguém jamais saberia que todas as noites, quando dava nome as estrelas que podia avistar, estava fazendo uma prece silenciosa por cada um de seus familiares, para que a perdoassem e não deixassem de amá-la. Ao contrário do que pensavam não fora fácil abandoná-los, pelo contrário, fora a decisão mais difícil que já tomara em toda a sua vida. Você os amava Andromeda, e essas seriam para sempre as suas correntes.

* * *

**N/A:** Fim de mais uma fanfic.  
Amei escrever sobre a Andromeda, devo ter levado menos de duas horas fazendo isso.  
Amo a história dela e até tenho um projeto de escrever uma longa sobre isso, quem sabe?

Se alguém leu poderia, por favor, deixar uma review?

**Bjokas, LLB. ;***


End file.
